A series of One shots
by Happyfish
Summary: A series of one shots for the pairing AiMo and some chapters of AiIchiMo. The chapters will be marked so you know which pairing it is.


AizenXIchigoXMomo

Momo knew that she had two soul mates, she murmured the spell that would allow her to see the faces of her mates, she gasped in shock at the response that she got. She was now incredibly glad that it was a very tricky and secretive spell that not many of her race could do, it was a spell that they did not tell the other races that it was there to be used.

She was neutral about one of her mates, Kurosaki Ichigo, however the other mate she was absolutely terrified of. Most people were, he was the cruel, manipulative, incredibly powerful and undefeatable King of Hueco Mundo. He was a tyrant that ruled with an iron fist and the members of his court were incredibly strong, Momo's younger brother, Hitsugaya Toushiro disliked Aizen.

Momo put the thought of her older and much, much stronger mate out of her mind, Ichigo was a couple of years younger than she was. He was one of the Viazards, a group of incredibly strong masked warriors, that all the courts wished to have on their side but had chosen none.

Momo remembered the brief conversation she had happened to overhear with Toushiro and his mate Rangiku that the masked warriors would be in Karakura forest, it was several hundred leagues away, but she could teleport near the forest and then walk through the forest. There were also plants that she was needing to stock up on that were plentiful in that forest.

She sent a message to Toushiro about where she was going and why, well one reason but not both reasons. Momo made sure to gather all the things that she would need for the trip and packed up, Toushiro was very over protective of her and if she did not leave soon then he would insist on her bringing guards which would slow her down immensely.

She knew that while she was not the strongest of beings she could handle herself rather well and she had no small amount of power. Momo gathered up her energies and made sure that the coordinates were correct as well as checking to make sure she had the incantation correct.

With a flash of blue-orange flame she appeared near the Karakura forest, Momo swayed a little from the rush of energy that left. She ate a dried peach and waited for a half hour and then started into the forest, Momo was humming slightly and taking in the lovely views of the forest when she spotted one of the plants she was looking for.

She gently pruned the plant, Momo only took a couple of leaves and a blossom, she put the leaves and blossom into the jar that was almost empty. The jar itself was only half the size of a peach, Momo is and never had been a greedy person.

Although her younger brother was one of the strongest lords in the Serietie court she disliked all the grandstanding and overindulgence that occurred there. Usually she wore a simple black with white trim kimono when around the castle and surrounding lands.

She almost never went to the court as she was not needed or required to go there, not unless Toushiro specifically request she came and then she would have to wear a very long elegant peach colored kimono with light red patterned flowers. Her hair, instead of its usual bun would be twisted up into the current style favored by the ladies of the court.

Momo shook herself out of her thoughts and continued wandering around the forest, plucking a few sprigs of a couple more plants, here and there. Lisa had noticed Momo wandering around, she figured out that she was a white witch. Lisa decided to talk to her, a couple of her friends were injured and needed healing, hopefully she would heal them.

Lisa greeted her, "hello."

Momo turned around and cheerfully replied, "Hello"

"My name is Lisa Yadomaru one of the Masked warriors, " said Lisa, "what is your name."

"Hinamori Momo" replied Momo.

"Are you a white witch?" asked Lisa.

"Yes," replied Momo.

"A couple of my friends are hurt and I was wondering if you would heal them," asked Lisa.

"Alright," said Momo, "I will help them if I can, what happened? How were the hurt? Where the wounds cleansed?"

"The wounds were cleaned and lightly wrapped," answered Lisa, "they were attacked by a Nniotora of the Espada."

Momo shuddered at the mention of the espada, that was the name that was termed for those in the court of Los Noches.

"I will help," replied Momo.

Lisa took Momo to where the injured Vaizard were and she started healing Hachigen, once she was done she healed Mashiro. The others had not been injured as badly, however she healed them as well, she then got over to where Shinji and Ichigo were.

Both only had major bruising and Shinji had a bruised rib, and Ichigo had a bruise on one of his organs. She healed the injuries that they had and spots were in her vision, Momo realized that teleporting and then healing various stages of injured people took more energy than she thought it would.

She collapsed a few moments later, Ichigo caught her and Hachigen murmured a spell and said that she was low on energy due to healing all of them. Hachigen took Ichigo to the side and told him, "she is your mate."

She woke up, she realized that she was in a cot with a couple of blankets on top of her, Momo heard people talking. She remembered what had happened yesterday, Momo was amazed that she had been found by one of the Vaizard and she had seen her mate.

Then a small voice whispered in her head, 'you have only met one of your mates,' her smile dropped and her face paled as she remembered who the other one was.

"Ah, you are awake," this was a short female in red with pigtails, "my name is Hiyori and thanks for healin' us."

"You are welcome," replied Momo.

"Now, I'm not sure if you know this or not but your soul mate is Kurosaki Ichigo," said Hiyori.

Momo was surprised that they knew that her mate was Ichigo, her surprise must have shown because Hiyori said, "it's alright little mouse, he ain't that scary."

"Mouse?" inquired Momo confused.

"Yeah," replied Hiyori, "you remind me of a mouse, small n' cute n' mild."

"But you do not know me," said Momo.

"True, I don' know you, but ya do seem like the type with the way yer talkin'" replied Hiyori. "Now c'mon its time for ya to meet yer mate."

"Alright," replied Momo, there was an edge of nervous excitement.

Momo and Ichigo talked for the rest of the day getting to know one another, Momo was glad that she had wrote in her note that she was going to be gone for a couple of months. Over those two months she got to know Ichigo and the other Vaizards a little bit better, Momo had forgotten about where she had to go back to until she had been asked where she came from.

"Oh!" said Momo as she remembered something, "I have to go home, well at least I have to talk to my younger brother so that he does not send a search party after me."

"Oh?" asked Ichigo, "what is his name?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," replied Momo.

"As in the leader of the ice dragons," asked Shinji.

"Yes," replied Momo.


End file.
